


Palette and Goth Sitting in a Tree

by Hoodie_Lover



Series: Evil Nightmare Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Cute Kids, Eldritch, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, a little bit, but small, flirting parents, fun dad, magic journals, reapertale chara, strict dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: K-I-S-S-I-N-GFirst come loveHere comes NightmareWhere was I going with this?Oh sh-!
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno x Reaper, Goth/Palette, Poth - Relationship
Series: Evil Nightmare Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Birthday

Goth and Palette, the child of the god of death and an alternate timeline of the original and the child of the guardian of the universes and guardian of positivity respectively, were in love. Very few objected to the pairing, everyone was excited for the fact that the two children of the most powerful people in the multiverse were going to unite the multiverse once and for all.

“Goth!” Palette cried out as he ran into Goth’s room, present in hand. 

“Palette!” The birthday boy cried out as he hugged and then kissed the side of his boyfriend’s skull. 

“Happy birthday sweetie~. How are you?” Palette asked as he placed the gift on the dresser and kissed his boyfriend back. 

“Amazing. And godly now that you’re here.” Goth said, giggling as he was kissed. 

“Was that a pun?” Palette asked as he sat down on Goth’s large and fluffy bed, it almost ate him alive. 

“Geno is or rather was Classic. Classic is the pun lord, puns are in my genes.” Goth replied as he flopped down next to his boyfriend. 

“I see. So what are you going to do for your birthday?” Palette asked, looking over at his boyfriend, though his face was obscured by the fluffy blankets. 

“This.” Goth said, holding his hands up and cheering. 

“Anything else? This is your 13th birthday after all.”

“Out of literally infinite ones.” Goth said, scoffing. 

“But 13 is special! You need to do something to celebrate it!” Palette urged, doing his best to climb over the mounds of blankets to reach his beloved. 

“I am doing something to celebrate it, I’m with you~.” Goth said grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him towards himself. 

“Get a room!” A voice called out, snarky, cruel, wicked. 

“It's my room Chara! You get out!” Goth cried out, glaring at the ghost-like figure. 

“Where’s the fun in that? How about you two just fu-” Chara said, but was cut off by a crash down the hall. 

Their black dress, tattered at the ends, flowed like water and complemented their empty eyes and short burgundy hair. All of it was outlined by their paper white skin, deathly ill figure, and boney clawed hands. Goth was a skeleton and had thicker fingers, and a cleaner and brighter cloak. 

“I’m staying here, who knows what that was. Though I would love to see the chaos that would and was caused by, this is more fun.” Chara said, winking suggestively. 

Goth huffed, flipping his large white hood up over his one blank and lit eye. His red scarf fluttered as it settled. 

“Don’t be an ass Chara. Leave us alone.” Palette said, crossing his arms. His sailor hat bounced as he jerked his head away. Though it wasn;t very far, the tight rainbow splattered sailor outfit didn’t allow for much movement. 

“I’m bored ok! No one is yelling at you or pounding at your door with pitchforks and torches anymore! There’s no fun!” Chara complained, turning over on their back, still floating above the bed. 

“Then go out and start a forest fire or something! Make an earthquake! Do something to cause panic!” Goth cried out, Palette sitting awkwardly. 

“How about you go to my parent’s house? We can swap his vials and watch him freak out.” Palette suggested and Chara’s dark eyes gleamed. 

“YES!” Chara screamed and Goth giggled.

“Sure.” Goth said, shrugging as an evil grin spread across his face. 

Palette sighed as he regretted his suggestion. Chara opened a portal to a bright paper filled world, but Palley snickered as Chara rammed straight into a solid yet clear wall in the middle of the portal. 

“What…?” Chara said looking at Palette with daggers. 

“Only certain people, either powerful, politically or magically, or people I, or my parents trust can answer.” Palette said, remembering the reason Error and Nightmare hadn’t destroyed it or corrupted the easy to find universe. 

“Get dunked on Chara.” Goth said, smiling a creepy ear to ear smile. 

“I WILL KILL YOU!” Chara said, screaming and lunging at the duo. 

The two kids screamed as Goth dragged Palette out of the room and they ran down the hall. Chara’s eyes dripped black as they barred large fangs and crawled on the walls and ceiling screaming eldritch nonsense. 

“Dad! Help!” Goth yelled, his small feet pounding on the wooden floor of their cave situated house. 

With a furious swipe of a large metal scythe, Death appeared in front of the two kids and they dove behind him, Palette not touching him. 

“Stand down Chaos.” Death growled, holding his scythe in both hands. 

“Death.” Chara spat, getting on all fours and snarling. 

The standoff lasted five minutes before Chara got bored and vanished in a cloud of black smoke. 

“You two ok?” Death asked, his eyes blank but loving and worried, it still made Palette uncomfortable. 

“Yeah Dad.” Goth said as he hugged his dad. 

“Palette? Did it hurt you?” Palette was taken aback by the use of ‘it’ but nodded his head. 

“I’m going to call Ink and Dream to send you home Palette. I’m sorry this had to end so suddenly but you need to go.” Death said, slithering like a snake to the wall phone. 

“I still can’t believe you have a wall phone.” Palette said, and Goth sighed. 

“The house is old!” Goth protested and Palette kissed him on the cheek. 

“Sure it is. Are you sure it’s not your old man?” Palette teased and Goth glared at him. 

“Shut up!” Goth said, huffing as a portal opened and Dream embraced Palette, crying yellow tears. 

“Palette! Are you hurt?!” Dream cried out, inspecting his son thoroughly. 

“I’m fine! Sheesh!” Palette said, prying himself free from his dad’s grip. 

“When Death called us I was so worried! Now what were you thinking sending Chaos the Doodlesphere’s way?! They would have hurt billions of people when they got distracted!” Dream scolded, getting on Palette’s level. 

“They wouldn’t leave us alone.” Palette defended, but it was useless. 

“Then ask Death. Don’t take Chaos into your own hands, you can’t handle them.” Dream said, hugging Palette once more. 

“Ok. I won’t.” Palette said, nearly being suffocated by the tight hug. 

“Dream! Palette! I can balance three pens on top of each other on my nose.” Ink said through the portal, Dream sighed.

“Awesome Ink. Now can you come see your son?” Dream said, less than enthused. 

“Oh! Right!” Ink said and walked out of the portal. He had pens taped to pens and the stick taped to his nose bone. 

Palette sighed as he was pat on the head by his dad, who was three inches taller than his son. Dream pushes Ink back through the portal and let Palette wave goodbye before the portal closed. 

The Doodlesphere was bright. Really bright. The light was always downplayed when a portal was opened but the glowing was always on full display when it was not being viewed through a portal. Sure it was Palette’s home, but he needed sunglasses. 

“I’m adding more!” Ink said as he taped more pens to the long stick and stood higher and higher on his tiptoes.

“Ok Ink.” Dream said, before sighing and bringing Palette inside their small cottage.

The cottage was very old fashioned and had a very rustic theme. Though it had electric lighting, running water, and plumbing, it was hard to see at first. 

“Did Goth like his present?” Dream asked as he got out a cookbook and some plates and cups.

“We didn’t open it. We just talked for a while before Chara messes things up.” Palette explained, resting his chin on the table as he sat down in the kitchen. 

“Ok. How about we call him later today? That way he can tell you how much he loved his gift.” Dream suggested and Palette smiled.

“I’d like that.” Palette said as Dream turned on the oven.

In Death’s house, Geno was organizing the presents, who they were from, size, how potentially dangerous they were. Geno had marked Palette’s the most dangerous, that kid was Ink’s child, the present could be literally anything. 

“Daddy! Let me open Palette’s gift!” Goth whined, grabbing Geno’s scarf and yanking hard. 

“Keep doing that and you’ll open it next week.” Geno threatened and Goth gasped.

“No! Please don’t!” Goth said, giving Geno puppy eyes.

“I may be half dead and dying but I don’t have a weak will. You’ve used those puppy eyes too much Goth.” Geno said, cracking a slight smile. 

“No fair! Dad!” Goth yelled and Death appeared before them.

“Yes my dear child?” Death said and Geno faceplalmed.

“Tell Daddy to let me open Palette’s present to me!” Goth pouted, his small hands making trembling fists.

“Sorry squirt. I can’t argue here.” Death said, picking at his nonexistent nails.

Tears formed in Goth’s eyes as he sat down, legs and arms crossed, on the floor, looking at the ground.

“Keep up that attitude and you’ll not be opening any presents until next week. Palette’s in two.” Geno said, and Goth flopped on the hardwood, spread out like he was going to make a snow angel.

“I’m sorry. I just really want to open his present.” Goth said.

“We know. But you are 13, you can’t be throwing fits anymore, you really should’ve stopped at age two. But when I was your age I started reaping souls, and most gods do their work when they turn 13. So this is an important age for you.” Death explained, picking up Goth and cradling him in his arms, the fabric was silky and soft like a cloud. 

“Death, when you put Goth down, can you help me with the presents?” Geno asked and gestures to a pile of about 10 presents on the counter. 

“Sure babe.” Death said as he placed Goth down. “Goth we need you to go upstairs. I doubt you want to be spoiled.” Death said and Goth hugged as he went to his room. 

“You really want to train him?” Geno said when Goth was out of earshot.

“Yes. Mine and my brother’s powers, and that of every god, manifested when we were 13. I don’t want him to reap someone he shouldn’t simply because he wasn’t trained.” Death said, inspecting the presents carefully.

“I know. But we promised, when we start to train him, we tell him and let him open the now 39 secret presents he’s gotten.” Geno said, sighing a heavy sigh.

“I know. And I know that Goth isn’t ready for that, he’d tell Palette, who’d remind Ink, and then Ink will spread the information around like wildfire and we’ll need to go into hiding. But if we start to trust the power of life and death in his little hands, we should be able to trust him with this.” Death said, looking over and Geno.

“So it’s not Goth we’re worried about.” Geno said.

“I thought you were against it.” Death said, pointing a finger.

“Devil’s advocate. And if we can keep Ink quiet, wishful thinking I know, then we won’t have to worry.” Geno said, lowering Death’s hand. 

“Think we can call in a favor from Dream?” Death said and Geno shrugged.

“Don’t see why not.” Geno said, kissing Death.

“Alright.” Death said, returning the kiss. 

After a quick call to set up a viewing portal so Palette could see Goth open his present to him, they were ready to party. The cake was thirteen layers, had rainbows all over it, and had small versions of Goth and Palette on it. All in all, it looked like a wedding cake but the duo designed it together. 

“Make a wish Goth.” Geno said as he held his phone, ready to take the shot.

Goth blew out the candles, one on each level, in a single divine breath. As divine as a 13-year-old can be. Everyone, which included Palette via the portal, Geno, Death, and Life or Reapertale!Toriel. Dream was there by proxy, but he was listening in if something bad happened as he made lunch. 

“What did you wish for?” Palette asked, his face close as it could be to the viewing portal. 

“For us to be together forever!” Goth cheered and everyone awed as the two blushed and tried to kiss each other on the cheek. 

“Who wants to open presents?” Geno asked, holding most the the presents in his two arms and putting them on the table, somehow not hitting the cake with his view obstructed. 

“ME!” Goth yelled, taking a fistfull of uncut cake and stuffing it in his mouth as he grabbed Palette’s present. 

The present was small and rectangular, with a large pink bow and white wrapping holographic paper. Goth ripped the paper to shreds and threw the bow across the room, stuffing more cake in his mouth until Geno picked him up and held him but the arms until he calmed down and Geno was able to cut the cake so no one would be contaminated. 

When Goth had massacred the present, he saw a leather bound book with a yellow glass disk on the front and Goth’s name printed in calligraphy at the bottom. 

“They can be used to talk. When I write something in mine, it appears in yours. You can tell when the circle glows. I have a copy but it says my name and the circle is red.” Palette explained and Goth began to cry from joy. 

Dream refused to take down the viewing part of the viewing portal, he was still paranoid about Chaos. Palette even threw a Goth style fit about it and was promptly grounded for a week. 

It was then he closed the portal. Life gave Goth a large and suffocating, but very fluffy, hug and vanished in a shower of golden sparks. 

“I see why she was your first pick. Life is really sweet.” Geno said and Death blushed.

“Well I hadn’t met you yet.” Death defended, but Geno gave a small chuckle and gave Death a small kiss on the cheek. 

“If you prefer me over a god, does that mean I’m divine?” Geno said, and Goth was gagging and hiding under a pile of pillows. 

“You’re more than that. You’re Geno.” Death said as he returned the kiss and Goth was fake crying from his fort. 

“Alright Goth. If you’re going to be like that, but there is something we’ve been talking about and want to tell you.” Death said, and Goth peeked out from his fortress of solitude. 

“What is it?” Goth asked, and his parents sat next to him, one on each side.

“As you know, gods develop their powers at age 13, though domain may be known beforehand. Since today you are turning 13, we have decided to see if you have inherited any of my power.” Death explained, and Goth was ecstatic.

“That sounds awesome!” Goth cheered, but Geno had a somber look on his face.

“But there’s something else we need to tell you.” Geno said, sighing a shaky breath.

“What is it?” Goth asked, tilting his head.

“Before I knew about the multiverse, this is actually how I found out, I was in contact with, friends with, and nearly recruited by the Dark Sanses. Specifically Horror, Dust, and Killer.” Geno said and Goth’s jaw nearly dropped. “That was the primary reason no one trusted me when your dad and I were dating. They were scared I was a spy.” Geno explained, and Goth was silent. “And since you were born, they gave you presents. One from each every year, so you have 39 unopened presents in the Save Screen right now. They are in quarantine because I don’t know how dangerous they are.” Geno finished and Goth was silent, both his eyes blank.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Goth asked, hugging his knees.

“You’d tell Palette, and Palette would remind Ink and then, you can see what would happen. It wasn’t that we didn’t trust you, but we were worried about Ink. And we could tell you not to tell Palette, but that would do nothing to stop you. We’re not punishing you for being open with him and we did plan on telling him soon, but can you understand why we were and are scared?” Geno asked and Goth nodded his head. 

“Ink has no inhibitions. The whole multiverse would know within the day.” Goth laughed, but he had a question. “Why are you telling me now if you’re scared of Ink?”

“We weren’t sure how on board Dream would be, but if you are going to learn and maybe use the power of Death himself, I honk you should know.” Geno said. 

“Ok. You’re ok with me telling Palette?” Goth said and his parents nodded.

“But let us talk to Dream.” Death said and Goth cheerfully nodded. 

“Is that it? Can I open the presents now?” Goth asked, giving his cutest puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t see why not. But not right now, we need to get those set up.” Geno said and Goth slightly melted at the news, but was content.

Palette was thrilled when he was the red circle on his journal light up. Sure he was grounded, but Goth probably didn’t know that, and what harm would a single conversation do? They had to test it out sometime.

“Guess what my parents just told me?” Goth had written.

“Where babies come from?” Palette seriously guessed, it took a second for what he said to process.

“Ew. No. And I already knew that.” Goth replied, drawing a cute gagging emoji.

“Then what is it?” Palette was on the edge of his seat.

“Geno knows the Dark Sanses. Horror, Killer, and Dust have been sending me birthday presents for 13 years and they didn’t tell me until now! Daddy said he doesn’t talk to them anymore.” Goth said and Palette’s jaw had dropped. 

“How?! Aren’t they evil murderers?” Palette asked and Goth was quick to reply.

“Yeah. But this was before he met my Dad. So he had the excuse of ignorance.” Goth explained and Palette sighed in relief.

“Are your parents ok with you telling me this?” Palette asked cautiously.

“Yeah. But they want to talk it over with Dream so Ink won’t tell everybody.” Goth said and Palette agreed.

“Ink is an idiot.” Palette said, giggling. 

“Now what are you laughing about?” Ink said, resting an arm in the door frame and smiling.

“Ink’s at my door. Gotta go. Love you.” Palette wrote and Goth said goodbye.

“Just a joke Goth sent me.” Palette lied, pushing a tiny bit of the aura he could do, it was nothing compared to Dream but it was good for white lies, when he wasn’t fooling Dream who was immune. 

“I see. What was it?” Ink asked and Palette froze. 

“Y-your sanity?” Palette replied, shrugging as he saw Ink blank out for a moment.

“That’s not just a joke. That’s a fact.” Ink said and Palette gave a sigh of relief internally. 

“Yeah.” Palette agreed as Ink sat down next to him. 

“So, you know you’re grounded right?” Ink reminded Palette and the child froze.

“Don’t tell Dream please!” Palette begged and Ink laughed.

“It’ll cost ya. And I’m adding another fine onto that for the use of your aura to lie to me.” Ink said and Palette cursed internally. “I may be an insane idiot but I am perceptive.” Ink commented and Palette relented, flopping down on his small white wood bed. 

“What’s the currency?” Palette asked, preparing his will as Ink thought with a devilish smirk. 

“Your desert. All of it for a week after you're ungrounded.” Ink said and Palette gasped. 

“You heathen!” Palette screamed as he threw his pillow at his father. 

“Oh you’ve done it now.” Ink said as his eyes turned red and one turned into a target sign. 

“Crap.” Palette said aloud and both children froze.

“Palette? Did you swear?” Dream asked from downstairs.

“No.” Palette lied and Ink was quiet as well.

“I’m coming up.” Dream said and the two boys looked at each other, sweat dripping from their skulls.


	2. At the end, here he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We open presents, Dream is scary, and something is coming.

The Save Screen was dark and lifeless. Goth had only been there once, and it was enough for him to hate it. But there was now a pile of very colorful birthday presents in the middle, 39 of them. Every three of them marked with a number 1-13 marking what age Goth they were intended for. 

“I’ll let you start where you want to.” Geno said as Goth took a step to the ones intended for him this year. 

A pink one was from Killer, it was small and quaint, neatly wrapped with little flare. Dust’s present was hastily wrapped, different wrapping papers taped crudely to the box and a few bows stapled on. The final one was Horror’s and it was cute with white wrapping paper and a card. 

“Dear Goth, I hope you have a wonderful birthday this year. I hope you have a great cake, I’d make you one if I could.” Goth appreciated the card and the 20g that came with it. And then Goth noticed every present from Horror had a card on it. 

“I’ll open this one.” Goth said as he sat down and carefully peeled back the wrapping. 

It was a toy gun. It had some foam bullets and a cool design, it said Nerf on the box. Goth was pleasantly surprised at the gift and showed his parents.

“At least it’s not a bomb.” Geno said, and Death looked at him.

“You seriously thought they’d send a bomb?” Death asked and Geno nodded. 

“Even before I knew what they did they seemed like the type to do that.” Geno explained and Goth dropped the box, but he didn’t move a nonexistent muscle.

“Great.” Goth said as he turned his attention to the other 38 gifts.

Dust had given him a dagger, it was clean and clearly good quality. But, a dagger.

“That’s to be expected.” Geno commented as Goth put the dagger down nicely. 

Killer had given him a video game console and a few new games. Some of which Goth was actually interested in before. 

“We’ll need to check it for viruses.” Geno said and Death nodded. 

The rest of the gifts were in that fashion, Dust gave weapons, Horror gave toy weapons and Killer gave traditional gifts like games and sports gear. But when they got to the gifts geared towards a toddler or baby there were just soft toys, and knife plushies from Dust, and onesies. 

“I have a feeling they had to stop Dust from giving a baby me a real knife.” Goth commented and his parents nodded. 

“You know, a lot of those gifts we could have used when you were younger. Especially the teething ring.” Death said, shuddering at the memory. 

“Definitely.” Geno said laughing.

“At least I got 260g out of this. Really, Horror has some cash.” Goth said, counting the money. 

“You realize it was probably stolen?” Geno said and Goth sighed. 

“I know, but it's still 260g. I’ll give ¼ of it to charity.” Goth said. 

“Half and the other goes to a savings account.” Death said and Goth shrank. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Geno said and Goth scooped up all the gold and ran away, deeper into the save screen. 

“Nope.” Geno said as he teleported to Goth, picked him up, and teleported back. “This was your idea.” Geno said and Goth pouted. 

“No it wasn’t!” Goth screamed as he tried to kick his way to freedom, though he didn't get very far when Death used blue magic to stop him. 

“I didn’t mean to do it that hard. But if you throw another fit,” Death looked at Goth, “it will not be pretty. You understand?” Death asked and Goth nodded. 

“You know we want to trust you, but if you throw a fit like this, we won’t be able to trust you to handle the things we need to trust you to do.” Death said as he released Goth’s soul. 

“I know.” Goth muttered, crossing his arms. 

“Let’s go and organize these gifts.” Geno said as they gathered everything together and left the save screen behind. 

Dream’s footsteps were a sound Palette and Ink feared, Palette hid the journal and set the pillow on top of it. Ink watched the door and held his breath. Dream entered the room with a small smile and dark glare in his eye. 

“Might I ask what is going on here?” Dream asked, his smile dropping and crossing his arms. Though he wore a frilly apron and had large rubber gloves, he was terrifying. 

“Talking.” Ink said and Palette nodded. 

“About?” Dream asked, taking a step closer. 

“My awesome pencil balancing skills!” Ink announced and Palette once again nodded. 

“Since when were you balancing pencils? I thought you were balancing pens.” Dream said and Ink froze. 

“Both! I was just balancing pencils! Sadly you missed it!” Ink said, sweating and Palette was contemplating his will. 

“And where might these pencils be?” Dream asked, now barely an inch from his lover’s face. 

“I forgot.” Ink said and Palette sighed internally. 

“Palette, do you know where these pencils might have gone?” Dream asked, looking over at his son. 

“Nope. They fell in a portal and I don’t know where it lead.” Palette said, and Dream lost his death glare. 

“Alright. Also, if I find out you’ve been talking to Goth with that journal again, you’re getting 3 days added per offense.” Dream said. “Lunch is in 30 minutes.”

“How’d you know?” Palette asked.

“I can see a glowing red light under your pillow and I can see an open pen on your bed.” Dream said and Palette shrunk. 

“I’m sorry.” Palette said and Dream kissed him on the forehead. 

“I forgive you. We’re having soup, vegetable.” Dream said as he walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway.

“And Ink, you are not getting Palette’s desert. In fact, I will be getting yours for as long as Palette is grounded.” Dream said and Ink got up and followed Dream begging him to have mercy, Dream however was ruthless. 

Palette checked the journal, though his more maternal parent was the scariest, both of his parents were often out of the house, leaving Palette free to gorge himself on forbidden sweets and treats like chocolate milk with his meal and cereal outside of breakfast. And while Ink begs, Palette will be free to talk with his one true love. 

“I’m back. Wait, are you safe? I fucked up didn’t I?” Goth wrote and Palette laughed. 

“Dream would’ve found out anyway. So you didn’t get me in trouble.” Palette wrote. 

“Ok.” Goth said and the two young loves would write until Palette was called down for lunch. Where he was greeted by a somber Ink resting his chin on the table with rainbow tears falling on the table cloth.

“Do not be tricked by the sad display.” Dream said as he placed a china bowl filled with a savory broth and floating vegetables in front of Palette.

They did not expect a dark force to be looking in, and eying the young child, Palette to be specific. Nightmare stalked his nephew, as it was easy to view the Doodlesphere, but hard to get in. The kid was a rule breaker though considering the rules, Nightmare thought nothing of his nephew’s schemes. 

But when he could see Goth, his nephew’s lover, and by this rate nephew-in-law, he got devilish ideas. How he could use them, Goth was being trained and Palette was so moldable, one little incentive or mistake and Palette would be all his. His minions were good, but Nightmare had long thought of an heir, or a right hand man, something none of his servants or soldiers could provide. And with a reaper on his side, he’d conquer the multiverse in days. Everyone would be so distraught, they’d give him power unlike anything seen before. 

Though his best bet was those journals, if the kids were as predictable as he thought, they’d carry those journals with them everywhere. So naturally, corrupting the journals would be easy, they contained basic magic with no speciality added. Their dreams, their minds, would be his playground and he could use them in any way he pleased. The future looked bright, or miserable depending on your perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Nightmare is here and he has plans for our lovestruck duo.   
> Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of other things and since the first chapter was long (17 pages) I wanted this to be just as long but just decided to cap it at ~7.   
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil uncle makes his move.

When night fell on the multiverse, two kids, two lovers, two targets of evil slept. Each had a small book, a gem on the cover. Goth, the demi-god child of Death had a yellow gem on his cover. While his lover, the 1 year younger Palette had a red gem in his journal. As their parents slept, a dark shadow lurked, though it was not welcome in Palette’s home, no such rules kept him from Goth. The child was small, and smaller among the large and fluffy blankets that covered the young skeleton. 

“Young child. You really don’t know the power you hold?” The shadow said, his cyan eye glowing as he tapped the yellow gem, turning it teel. 

Goth stirred in his sleep, clutching the journal tighter as he kicked his blankets off and shivered. His breaths also became erratic and quick, though shallow.

“Calm.” Nightmare said, placing a hand on Goth’s head, watch as Goth fell still. “Good.” Nightmare cooed.

Nightmare used his magic to lock the door, and sent more magic into the journal. Goth whined but Nightmare placated him once more. After a few minutes, Goth didn’t struggle when Nightmare further corrupted his journal. Smiling, Nightmare gave a simple command. 

“Open your eyes.” And Goth revealed his one eyelight, a deep cyan. 

A knock at the door startled Nightmare, but he wasn’t worried. It was around midnight, they were surely tired. Nightmare unlocked the door and darted out as a shadow. Before him were Geno and Death, turning the handle of the door when Nightmare’s shadow grinned. 

“Nothing is wrong, go back to bed.” Nightmare said and they stopped. Geno let go of the doorknob, but Death still reached out. Knowing that a god would have resistance to his spell, Nightmare gave more effort into it. “Everything is fine.” Death stopped and the couple walked back to bed. 

“Simple and easy.” Nightmare said, wishing he didn’t have to wait three weeks to get the magic reserves he needed. He’d have conquered the multiverse in a few days at most if he could do that on command. 

Goth was still, his eyelight still a deep cyan when Nightmare entered the room. He was holding the journal tight, and Nightmare chuckled. 

“Write to Palette, ask him how he is. You can’t sleep.” Nightmare asked, and Goth sat up and got a pencil, he moved sluggishly, like a zombie, not even aware of his own movements. 

Goth got a response, and he just stared at the book, waiting. Nightmare ran a hand over the words Palette had written, released Goth, and put him to sleep as he disappeared into the ink. Now in Palette’s room, he saw his nephew puzzled at the lack of response from Goth. 

“Hello.” Nightmare said and Palette was about to scream but his mouth was covered with a large, black, slimy tentacle. “It took me three weeks to get the magic reserves needed to get here, and I have some questions, and requests for you.” Nightmare said, smiling as he hopped onto the bed and bounced a bit.

“What do you want?” Palette spat when the tentacle was removed from his mouth. “What did you do to Goth?” He demanded, glaring as he backed away from his uncle. 

“I didn’t hurt him. The worst that will happen is he’ll be tired in the morning with a few nightmares for a week.” Nightmare said, shrugging.

“What do you want?” Palette said, a low growl forming in his throat. 

“I want you to help me, I want to use your powers to help me.” Nightmare said, and Palette shook his head. 

“Never. You hurt people and want to make everyone miserable.” Palette said, looking at the door, and then the floor. 

“Don’t think of running. I can catch you easily.” Nightmare said, and Palette moved to the edge of the bed. 

“I won’t.” Palette said, shaking his head. 

“Good. Now to be specific, I want to experiment with your magic.” Nightmare said, booping Palette on the nose. 

“What do you mean?” Palette asked, and Nightmare chuckled. 

“I’ll explain later. I gotta go before Dream catches me.” Nightmare said as he vanished into a puddle of shadow that dispersed into all corners of the room. 

Palette sat on his bed and turned his light on, as he curled up with his blankets, threw the journal across the room, and shook. Dream came in and gave a small gasp when he saw his son. 

“Are you ok?” Dream asked, taking the blankets off the trembling child. 

“I had a nightmare.” Palette said, huggin Dream tightly. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Dream asked, sitting Palette on his lap and rocking him slowly. 

Palette shook his head and whimpered, small tears forming in his eyes as he buried his face in Dream’s silk pajamas. 

“That’s ok Palette. No one is forcing you.” Dream said, pulling Palette close. 

“Thanks.” Palette said, “Can I sleep with you?” Palette asked, and Dream nodded. 

Dream picked him up and brought him to the little rustic room with a bed in the center, Ink was sprawled out, covering the whole bed as he snored abnoxiously. 

“I’m so sorry.” Dream whispered as he sighed, causing Palette to laugh slightly. 

Dream placed Palette at the end of the bed and shoved Ink over to the edge, turned him over to face the other side of the bed. Dream then put Palette between him and Ink before he got in and embraced Palette as they fell asleep. But the threat of Nightmare hung over Palette as he wondered what about what he wanted.

In the morning, Goth was exhausted. He shambled out of bed and walked to the kitchen, resting his head on the table as he yawned and blinked his eyes, eyelids heavy. 

“You tired too?” Geno said, yawning as he poured a large cup of coffee.

“Yeah.” Goth said, groaning as he nearly fell asleep.

“Wake up you two! We got a day ahead of us!” Death cheered as he flew in with a smile on his face. 

“It’s too early for happy.” Goth said as he groaned again. 

“Gods do not feel tired.” Death said as he plopped a kiss on Geno’s face, to which Geno growled. 

“Yes you do.” Geno said and Death shook his head. 

“Nope.” he said, and Geno sighed as he downed the cup and began to fill it again. 

“Then Goth didn’t happen.” Geno said and Goth laughed as Death blushed a deep blue. 

“Anyway! Goth, today we will be working on combative abilities and magical tendencies.” Death said. “Also known as, damage dealing and what strategies you prefer.” He explained.

“‘M not in the mood.” Goth said. 

“Well then, tomorrow we will begin. And you will have no choice!” Death chirped as he placed another kiss on Geno’s cheek. 

Death flew off and sighed as he rubbed his temples. He let out a yawn as he grabbed his scythe and went off to work. He’d explain to Paps about the rescheduling about Goth’s training when he caught up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Nightmare want with Palette? Only two people know, Nightmare and the author.   
> And he isn't as powerful as he seems, the pen if mightier than the sword and words can kill faster than a blade ever could.


	4. Tensions Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is coming

Palette woke up in his parents’ bed alone, and he flipped out. He ran out of the room.

“Palette! Are you ok?” Ink said as he grabbed Palette, who was shaking as he held Ink tightly. 

“Where’s Mom?” Palette asked, tearing up. 

“He’s in the kitchen, and he told me about your nightmare. Was it that bad?” Ink asked and Palette nodded as he was picked up and cradled. 

“Yeah.” Palette said, snuggling Ink’s scarf. 

Dream was making pancakes and when he saw Palette, he gasped and took his kid in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m here Palette, I’m here.” Dream said as he bounced Palette who was grimacing and pouting at this point. 

“I’m ok! You don’t need to baby me.” Palette said as Dream held him closer and spun as he cooed and snuggled his child. 

“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?” Palette said and Dream nodded his head as he put Palette down at the table and set a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of him. 

“Thanks.” Palette said as he took a big bite from the pancakes as he shoved eggs and greasy bacon in his mouth. 

“So, when were you planning on telling us about Nightmare?” Dream asked, and Palette nearly choked. 

“Sometime. How did you know?” Palette said when he swallowed the food. 

“I felt his aura. He’s not as stealthy as he thinks he is. I came to your room the moment I felt him.” Dream said and Palette sighed. 

“I don’t know how he got in, but he wants to do something with my magic. I’m scared.” Palette said and Dream gave him a hug. 

“He won’t hurt you. I promise, he’ll have to kill me first.” Dream said as he got his own plate of food and began to eat at a pace that posed no health hazard to him. 

“Ink, don’t inhale your food. Chew. Same goes for you too, Palette. I know you love bacon but moderation is key.” Dream said as Palette downed an entire glass of orange juice. 

“Alright. Can I have more?” Palette asked, his plate spotless. 

“Of course.” He said and Dream grabbed Palette’s plate and filled it with more food, portions halved. 

“Come on! I can eat.” Palette said as he scarfed down the food like a rabid monster. 

“Slower. And I do not want you throwing up because you ate too much. It wasn’t a nice thing to come home to.” Dream said as he put Palette’s hands in his lap as Dream glared at Ink. 

“What? I can eat all I want. How was I supposed to know when he would be too full to eat more?” Ink said, and Dream sighed. 

“How I came to love you is a mystery.” Dream said smiling, as Ink gave a very loud moan as he ate. 

“Ew!” Palette said and the two adults laughed. 

“Do not say anything Ink.” Dream said as he almost choked on his food from laughing. 

“I wasn’t!” Ink defended, raising his hands as Palette slid down under the table.

“You will finish eating your food before you go off. And even then, you are not to leave the table until we discuss what to do about Nightmare.” Dream said and Palette nodded as he sat back upright. 

In Goth’s house he was taking a nap, but he had a strange dream. He was in a dark void, and seemed to be all alone.

“Hello Goth.” Nightmare said and Goth froze. 

“I’m just dreaming. You can’t hurt me. And you are ugly and slimey. Go away.” Goth said as he turned his back and sat down on the void’s floor and stuck his tongue out. 

“You remind me of me when you act like that.” Nightmare said Goth was surprised, turning around to see Nightmare sitting down too. 

“How?” Goth asked, knowing that Nightmare was going to try and manipulate him, Dream had beat that, metaphorically, into his and Pallet’s minds. 

“I was a naive kid once. So was Dream. He was an airhead with a big heart, I’m surprised he didn’t end up being abused by anyone, or at least like I was, later in life. But I guess we all underestimate the people we think we know the best.” Nightmare said and Goth glared. 

“What do you want?” Goth asked and Nightmare sighed. 

“Smart kid. I like you.” Nightmare said and Goth continued to glare. 

“I want Palette.” Nightmare said and Goth flinched. 

“I won’t help you.” Goth said and Nightmare shrugged. 

“Obviously. You love him, you really do.” Nightmare said, sighing. 

“And he loves you too.” Nightmare said, smiling a cheshire-cat smile. 

“You’ll have to go through Death and Geno first.” Goth said, glaring.

“I know.” Nightmare said, and Goth tried to wake them up. 

“You won’t wake up until I let you Goth. But, since I have other things going on I’ll be merciful.” Nightmare said and Goth snapped awake, sweating bullets as he held himself close. 

“Goth, are you ok?” Geno asked, and Goth nodded sheepishly. 

“Just had a small night terror.” Goth said as he went off to his room, though he didn’t feel safe, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is planning something big. I can tell you that.


	5. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Nightmare want?

Palette was not to be alone in the house without his parents in the room or being nearby. They kept a certain distance, but Palette was under constant supervision. Dream also told Geno and Reaper what happened, and to be on the lookout. They were the best way to get to Palette after all. 

“So, Palette, why did you lie when you said you didn’t know how Nightmare got in here?” Ink said and Palette froze. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Palette said, he didn’t want Goth to get in trouble. 

“Palette, I know you’re lying. We need to know, if we don’t know how Nightmare got in here, we can’t protect you. I don’t want him to get you.” Ink said and Palette looked away. 

“I don’t know.” Palette said, and Ink sighed. 

“I just want you to be safe. I want you to be able to trust me.” Ink said, hugging Palette tightly. 

“I know. It’s just, I don’t think it can do anything. I’m not even sure he left.” Palette admitted and Ink held him tighter. 

“We’ll protect you. No matter what.” Ink said. “And Dream told me you lied. We all know I’m too dumb to notice that stuff.” Ink joked and Palette laughed. 

“You sure are.” Palette said, laughing. 

“Please, how did he get in?” Ink pressed, and Palette trembled. 

“You’ll get mad.” Palette said, and Ink’s face grew grim. 

“Are you responsible in any way? Did you let him in?” Ink asked, and Palette shook his head. 

“I didn’t mean to! I didn’t know it would! I just opened a book and he popped out. Honest.” Palette blurted out, crying. 

“Ok. I’m going to tell Dream. Are you going to be ok?” Ink asked, and the young child shook his head. 

“Alright. Let’s go find Dream.” Ink said as he picked up Palette as he looked around their house. 

Ink and Palette looked around the house until they found Dream taking a nap on the couch, he was purring like a cat as he snuggled a teddy bear. It was a commonly known fact that Dream never slept alone, up until the apple incident that it, so he often had to sleep with something or someone to cuddle to feel safe. 

“Where did he get that teddy bear?” Palette asked and Ink shrugged. 

“Forgot.” He said and Palette laughed. 

Dream has had more pleasant Dreams, though implying any of his subconscious activity is pleasant is far too generous. He wanted to see if Nightmare would try to harass him in his sleep or give him an ominous warning or some sorts that wouldn’t actually be helpful. But it seemed he was trapped in a dark void until he woke up, though he knew that the lack of anything in his dream was Nightmare’s doing. 

“Come on out. I know you’re there.” Dream said, growling. 

“Brother!” A small voice cried out, and Dream looked behind him as he saw a shocking sight.

His brother uncorrupted was there, crying as he ran into Dream;s arms. He was smaller than the yellow brother, reaching his waist as he grabbed him tightly. 

“I missed you.” He said, nuzzling Dream. 

“You’re not real.” Dream said, he didn’t bother hugging the smaller back. 

“Smart.” Nightmare said, his voice deep and velvety. 

Nightmare grew to Dream’s height, dark tar covering him and his clothes becoming more casual. 

“So, why do you want to see me? I thought you didn’t want to see me ever again.” Nightmare said, remembering their last confrontation. 

“What do you want? Why are you targeting my son?” Dream snarled, clenching his fists. 

“He has such an interesting parentage. Technically the grandchild of the creators themselves, and embedded with positive emotions, yet no connection to the tree at all. And he’s my nephew! Why can’t I see him? And we can both relate to your strict tendencies. Sugar is good. We both have had to sneak behind your back to get a taste of that deliciousness.” Nightmare said, pouting. 

“I was six! I had no idea what it was and was paranoid! I have changed, and so have you. You are not my brother, and he is not your nephew! I may have once said you were, a long time ago, but I know better.” Dream said, looking away from Nightmare. 

“It seems you really have changed. Sad, I was hoping to meet Him again.” Nightmare said, still pouting. 

“Shattered is dead! You killed him!” Dream screamed, standing up tall. 

“I did. Didn’t I? The funny part was, he wanted me back. Shame, Shattered would help me. You would have helped me. We could have bonded and been together. But, I think I have a compromise.” Nightmare said, clapping his hands together as his eye turned into a star. 

“You will not!” Dream said, realizing what Nightmare meant. 

“Wakey wakey Dreamy. I think your husband and child need you.” Nightmare said, waving goodbye as he vanished. 

Dream jolted up in a panic as he held his mouth, trying not to scream. He held his teddy bear close as he looked at Ink and Palette. 

“Hey.” He said, shaking as he got up. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Ink asked, holding Palette close. 

“Yes. And I know what he wants.” Dream said, looking at Palette and then Ink. 

“He wants to replicate the Shattered incident, but with Palette. I think that’s what he wants, he talked about it and he also tried to relate his situation pre-apple incident to Palette’s.” Dream said, and Ink gasped.

“What’s Shattered?” Palette asked and Dream sighed. 

“You know how the Nightmare we know isn’t my brother?” Dream said, making Palette even more confused. 

“Yeah?” Palette said, this was basic knowledge. 

“I didn’t always think that way. I thought I could save him. I learned the hard way that I couldn’t.” Dream said, “Sit down, I need to tell you a story.” Dream said and he brought them to the couch.

“Ink, can you tell Geno and Reaper that Nightmare wants to recreate Shattered with Palette? They need to know.” Dream said and Ink nodded. 

“What are you talking about?” Palette asked and Dream sighed. 

“I corrupted myself. That’s who Shattered is.” Dream said, and Palette gasped. 

“How?! Aren’t there no black apples left?” Palette asked, holding his head. 

“There aren’t, Nightmare and I don’t remember how it happened, corrupting and uncorrupting apparently cause small bits of amnesia. But anyway, when I got corrupted, Nightmare became uncorrupted, he tried to uncorrupt me without getting recorrupted. He failed. That experience taught me that the person I’m fighting is not my brother, Shattered was not me, I could never say he was.” Dream said, and Palette was zoning out.

“Palette? Are you ok?” Dream asked, and Palette looked at him. 

“Nightmare wants to corrupt me.” Palette said, “That’s what he meant by experimenting with my magic.” He said, and he buried his head in Dream. 

“It’s ok.” Dream said, hugging Palette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goth is told about Shattered

Geno was standing in space as heard Ink tell him what Nightmare was planning. Time stopped and Geno was frozen in place. He was very active during the Shattered incident, even more so during the aftermath, and it was not pretty. It was hard to be around Dream during the aftermath, Dream was unresponsive and might have actually been in a coma the whole time. No one was actually sure what was going on. Nightmare, after getting recorrupted, took a lot of time off and the war restarted very awkwardly. In fact, it’s that awkwardness that really got Geno’s very complicated relationship with Nightmare’s minions started. 

Geno looked at Goth’s room, and then he wondered if them all being tired was really a coincidence or not. It made the eternally dying, but never dead, skeleton sick. Small memories from long ago, and almost forgotten, of a small snarky prankster that was willing to do anything to save his brother, slamming into Geno with the force of a wrecking ball. He hung up and called Death, telling him what was happening.

“I’m coming home.” Death said, he was only needed to get the stubborn souls or people that were particularly violent or bad people. He wasn’t tied to his work as much as people thought. Papyrus dealt with children and pure souls. 

Death was quick to appear, Geno not having enough time to put the phone down before the god teleported into the room with a puff of black smoke. 

“We need to tell Goth. He needs to know, this is Palette. The kid will tell Goth no matter what, and we don’t want Goth to have any wrong information. It was so confusing.” Geno said and Death nodded. 

“Goth, are you ok?” Geno asked and a muffled ‘yes’ came through the door.

“Can we come in? We need to talk to you.” Geno said and another muffled ‘yes’ came through the door and the two came in. 

Goth was in a cocoon of blankets and shaking, he had tear marks on his skull and was curled up, making himself look small. 

“Goth, are you sure you’re ok?” Death asked, sitting behind Goth as he freed him from his fluffy cage. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. What do you want to talk about?” Goth asked, he looked at Geno as he sat next to Goth. 

“Nightmare wants to try and corrupt Palette. And, we need to tell you why he wants to. And, you would eventually learn. It’s not something people like to talk about, it was a very strange and awkward two weeks.” Geno said, and Goth gasped. 

“What do you mean 'corrupt Palette’?! What does that mean?” Goth said, lunged forward at Geno. 

“Ink didn’t explain it, I don’t think they know what that means. But we’re going to protect Palette, and yourself.” Geno said, and Goth looked at Death. 

“Why would he want to do that?” Goth asked and Death sighed. 

“Because Dream corrupted himself years ago, and he wants to recreate that.” Death said, “And it was the most stressful time of our lives.” Death said and Goth froze. 

“What?” Goth said, he was holding his head as he tried to process what was just said.

“No one knows how it happened, Dream and Nightmare don’t remember. But we ended up teaming up with Nightmare for two weeks. It was really hard, since Nightmare’s original minions joined him. He tried to find a way to not get corrupted and uncorrupt Dream.” Geno said, and Goth was in shock. Geno looked at Death to explain the rest. 

“Dream, didn’t get any stronger. Magic wise, he couldn’t muster more raw power, but he had new abilities that made him the threat he was. No one knows how Nightmare got recorrupted, but after a while, things did go back to normal. It was almost as if everyone had an unspoken agreement to not talk about it.” Death said, and Goth sat quietly. 

“And Nightmare wants to corrupt Palette? Did he find out how Dream got corrupted?” Goth asked and his parents sighed. 

“We don’t know. But we need to keep you safe, Nightmare will probably target us, and I think he already has.” Death said, “We aren’t tired for no reason, this can’t be coincidental.” He finished and Goth’s face grew grim. 

“Train me. I want to know how to kick his ass.” Goth said, and Geno laughed.

“I’ll forgive your swear this one time.” Geno said, and Goth laughed as Death yawned. 

“Well, we’ll need to get going now. I am going to pass out soon.” Death said and he flew out of the room as Goth followed. 

When they got out of the house, Death stood on the ground, the grass wilting and shriveling up. Death was clearly uncomfortable, he shifted and let himself barely hover after a while. 

“So, you know how magic works. Correct?” Death said and Goth nodded. 

“It’s like moving a limb, you said that once.” Goth said and Death smiled. 

“Yep, I have. So, I want you to reach down, and feel for your magic. It’s there, you just need to find it. Should be easy, since you are mine and Geno’s child, you have a lot. More magic is generally easier to find, even unintentionally.” Death said and Goth closed his eyes as he held his hands over his soul. 

It was a while before Goth began to hover and his eye began to glow a dark red, though it was bright too somehow. 

“Good. Now I need you to focus and channel it into your hand, can you do that?” Death said, and Geno walked up to Goth and held him by his waist. 

A small knife appeared in Goth’s hand as he fell to the ground. He looked at it in fear and began to shake. 

“Sweetheart, knives aren’t bad. Just because you use one doesn’t mean you are bad.” Geno said he had told Goth about Frisk and their use of a knife, Goth was still uneasy about using them, even plastic ones. 

Goth nodded and Chaos appeared in a flash of yellow sparks. 

“I can help. I’ve been looking into what’s been going on-” Chaos said, but they were interrupted. 

“Eavesdropping.” Death corrected and Chaos rolled their eyes. 

“And I want to keep Gothy safe. He’s a good kid and I don’t want him to be sad.” Chaos grinned and Death raised an eyebrow, or the equivalent of. 

“You’re really bored aren’t you?” Geno said and Chaos gasped. 

“No I am not! Ok maybe I am.” Chaos relented and Death sighed. 

“I will supervise. But I will admit, you can be helpful when you want to be.” Death said and the dark pits Chaos had for eyes sparkled. 

“Thank you!” Chaos said, and they rested their bare feet on the grass, and it turned to black sludge and grime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is very desperate. 
> 
> And if you want a prequel about Shattered and what exactly happened, I would be more than willing to make it.   
> That will make the ending of this story even more painful.


	7. Training ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare puts his plan into motion

Chaos and Goth seemed like a good duo. Chaos was willing to teach Goth and Goth was willing to listen. Death hated how he had to watch his greatest failure, his biggest mistake, be in the mere presence of his son let alone teach him. But, he was desperate, who knew what Nightmare was planning. Well they did know what, but the how and when were the scary parts. Geno was also watching, but he was in lala land and Death didn’t bother him, he and Nightmare along with Nightmare’s Gang were close and friends during the Shattered incident, it must be hard for him. 

Geno remembered when Ink called them to the Doodlesphere to talk, and what he felt when he saw Nightmare, uncorrupted, and the rest of the Dark Sanses. Ink explained what happened and the fells had to be restrained to keep a full on brawl from breaking out. It was strange seeing them there, he had watched a lot of them go down their paths and it hurt to see it. He wanted to defend them, to protect them, keep them safe. And apparently Nightmare shared the sentiment. 

“What do you want?” Nightmare asked him as Geno tried to talk to Killer. 

“I want to talk to him. That’s all.” Geno had told the shorter Sans, though he didn’t really count according to Dream and himself. 

“Let me make one thing clear, I remember everything I’ve done. So do understand Geno, I am still the King of Darkness. I will kill you if you hurt them.” He threatened and Geno nodded vigorously.

“I would never, unless it was self-defense, intentionally hurt them.” Geno said, knowing that Nightmare loved to find loopholes in deals and words to get the upper hand. 

“Smart. You really are a version of them.” Nightmare had chuckled and the three perked up. 

“You think we’re smart?” Killer said, and Geno was very curious as to why that even had to be said. 

“Yeah, you’re on my side so you have to have some intelligence. Even though Geno here isn't on our team, he did consider it, so I know he wasn’t scooped up by the first group he met.” Nightmare said.

“You’ve never complimented us before.” Dust mumbled, and Nightmare flinched at that. 

“Well, it seems that even I can make mistakes. You guys do good work, I’m honestly ashamed of the fact that I've never done that before.” Nightmare said and Geno smiled. 

“Maybe getting uncorrupted reawakened some empathy? And appreciation, gratitude, care?” Geno said, making his voice and face as innocent and smug as he could. 

“P-possibly.” Nightmare said, turning his back to the four of them. 

“Geno, you’re good. I wouldn’t mind talking to you more.” Nightmare said, and that was how their interactions went for a few days, it took a lot of work, but he eventually broke through Nightmare’s thick skull. Figuratively, doing such a thing literally would be a death wish. 

“Geno, do you think I’ll ever get Dream back?” Nightmare asked, walking into Geno’s room in the Doodlesphere. Each person involved had a room there they could stay in during emergencies. Nightmare had tears in his eyes and was beat up, whether it be from the fight he had with Shattered and his mind controlled minions or from the others who still didn’t trust him or had a chip on their shoulder, Geno had no clue. 

“I don’t know.” Geno said, and Nightmare slammed into Geno as he sobbed. 

Killer, Horror, and Dust later came in and helped Geno comfort Nightmare and they ended up sleeping in the same room. 

Geno snapped out of another trip down memory lane and watched Goth and Chaos, Goth was pouting about how he couldn’t get it and was being consoled by Death. 

In Nightmare’s hideout, he was giddy. He was ready to put his plan into motion and all he needed to do was kidnap Goth. That brat was instrumental in his plan to corrupt Palette and rule the multiverse. 

“Boys!” Nightmare cried out, grinning like a maniac and watching his minions shift uncomfortably. 

“Yes Master?” Killer said and Nightmare’s grin grew even more. 

“Tonight, I want you to kidnap Goth, Geno’s kid. I need him, don’t hurt him, but do not be afraid to rough him up and scare him.” Nightmare said, giggling like a schoolgirl stalking her crush. 

“Got it? You guys are smart, skilled, and loyal. You should be able to do this simple task.” Nightmare said, bouncing around as he thought about the potential misery he could create with this plan. 

“Yes Master.” They said in unison.

“Great!” Nightmare said, drooling a bit as he still thought about what Dream’s reaction would be.

“Are you ok Master?” Dust asked and Nightmare looked at him. 

“Yes. Thank you for asking. You’re so kind to me.” Nightmare said, petting Dust’s head.

The three skeletons left the room and were very much uncomfortable. They stood outside a dark castle in a field of lavender as they looked at the portal to Reapertale. 

“You don’t want to do this either?” Horror asked and the other two nodded. 

“Is Dream right? Is Nightmare, not Nightmare? I mean, he remembers all of that but he hasn’t been the same. And he knows how much Geno means to us, so, why would he ask us this?” Dust said, looking at the castle. 

“He’s been nicer since then, not by much but he has. I just don’t know what to do.” Killer said, walking through the portal with his friends not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the rest of the fic planned out, so do beware, everyone's fates are set in stone.  
> And I have many plans for that Shattered prequel.


	8. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palette gets a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I missed the upload date, I have no excuse but this will not be a regular occurrence, an I will never abandon this fic ever! I love it too much!

Palette was sitting on the couch and doodling in a sketchbook as Dream cooked some food and Ink painted. It was hard to concentrate on the task at hand, with everything going on he wanted to scream, cry, or do something other than sit around. But he had no idea what to do, he was the target and that meant getting close to Nightmare would give the mad man what he wanted, and whatever Nightmare wanted Palette for, couldn’t be good. As Palette stared off into space, he didn’t realize his view getting darker and darker. 

“Palette, nephew...” A dark and smooth voice called out, jerking Palette out of his trance. 

“What do you want?!” Palette screamed, and Nightmare laughed. 

“No one can hear you. We are in your head.” Nightmare said, bringing Palette closer to him as he smiled.

“I want to talk to you. Get to know you better.” Nightmare said, chuckling. 

“NO! You are evil! I don’t want to talk to you!” Palette said, struggling to wake himself up. 

“It’s my magic that lets us talk, and my magic that will let you leave. So, you have no choice.” Nightmare said, sitting down on the dark floor and smiling. 

“No.” Palette said, crossing his arms and turning his back. 

“Don’t you want to know about Shattered?” Nightmare asked and Palette flinched.

“I was kinda there you know, it was something just as important to me as it was to Dream. Don’t you want to know more?” Nightmare teased, throwing out his line with fresh bait. 

“What do you know?” Palette asked, the fish biting the line. 

“Sit down and I will tell you.” Nightmare said, and when Palette did, he had reeled the fish in. 

“As Dream told you, we don’t remember how we got un and uncorrupted, but did Dream even tell you what he did? How much of a threat he was? How he became such a threat?” Nightmare said and laughed.

“He had a mind control power, he literally puppeted people to do his bidding, and you know what?” Nightmare said, eye glowing his sadistic glee. 

“What?” The young child asked, scared.

“They said that every step or action, even breath they took was agony. He was told so, and he didn’t care.” Nightmare said, laughing as Palette’s eyes shrank. 

“So yeah, Dream isn’t so pure. He knows what it is like to not care for people, to have no empathy, to like bloodshed. And Ink is soulless so it’s a wonder you’re so kind, and sweet. Seems like you shouldn’t be.” Nightmare cackled. 

“You are not the person that he calls brother, so he is not the person who I call dad.” Palette said. “You’re just trying to trick me.” 

“So smart. You really are my nephew, we may not be brother’s in a relationship sense, but we are still made of the same magical energy. We are still related.” Nightmare mused, picking at his claws. 

“Let me go.” Palette demanded.

“No. Because you know what? I still could use my tentacles when I was uncorrupted, so, do you think that Dream can still use his powers? That he still can puppet people around as he tortures them?!” Nightmare asked, getting close to Palette as he smiled a cheshire cat smile. 

“He hasn’t. And he has had several opportunities to use them, and he hasn’t. So there.” Palette spat, sticking his tongue out at his uncle. 

“Fair.” Nightmare growled, inching away from Palette’s face. 

“Anything else?” Palette asked, squinting his eyes. 

“Well, Shattered wanted to corrupt me, stay corrupted and have us rule the multiverse together. Honestly, I like the idea. But, he needed some help with the execution and corrupting me. But I have an idea as to how it can work. That’s all.” Nightmare said and Palette woke up in his living room, falling off the couch, and landing face first on the floor. 

Dream and Ink ran over to Palette and helped him onto the couch. 

“Are you ok Palette? What happened?” Dream asked and Palette shook his head. 

“I just dozed off. Nothing too bad.” He lied, smiling innocently. 

“Ok Palette.” Dream said, giving Palette a tight hug. 

Dream’s child looked at his parent's gloved hands, he never took them off. Ever. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get good next chapter!


	9. A Kidnapping

Goth woke up and saw Killer standing over him. Goth was wide eyed and jumped back, he was trying to shield himself with his blanket and shook. Too scared to call for help. 

“Kid, kid, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. I just need you to listen to me.” Killer held his hands up and showed his sharp knife. Goth nodded. 

“Nightmare will use you as bait while he goes after Palette. We need you to come with us, we have a plan to keep you and Palette safe but you need to work with us. Ok?” Killer asked, reaching out his hand.

Goth took it scared of what would happen if he didn’t. “This still counts as kidnapping.”

“Oh yeah. No debate.” Killer said and shortcutted out of the room and to the others. 

“Ready Goth?” Killer asked, holding the kid tightly in his arms. 

“No. But I don’t have a choice.” Goth said and Horror snickered

“Neither do we kid.” Dust said. 

“Do as we say with no hesitation or questions ok? We need to trust each other, we care about Geno and you. We’re not letting you get hurt.” Killer said, and Goth nodded as they went through a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the short chapter, I am looking at make a longer one next time! I've just been busy with my school reopening soon.


	10. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goth meets Nightmare

Goth is brought before Nightmare, he is on a throne of gold and silver as his one eye glows a sinister cyan and he looks at the trembling child. He had a twisted grin on his face that curled and revealed sharp fangs that could pierce stone like wet paper. 

Goth looked at Killer and back at Nightmare as the dark lord cackled. “Well well, if it isn’t the child of death? So ironic.”

“My parents, Ink and Dream will save me! Just you wait Goopmare.” Goth said.

“Clever nickname. But I’ve heard them all before.” Nightmare said as he rolled his eyes. 

“You know nothing about this. I have many things planned.” Nightmare said. “You will never be able to beat me, everyone you care for will fall to my hands and be my slaves.” Nightmare said, getting close to Goth’s face and snickering. 

“We’ll stop you! You are evil! Evil never wins!” Goth said.

“Naive and silly, innocent and hopeful. The bliss of childhood. How disgusting.” Nightmare spat. 

Killer smiles at Nightmare as candles flicker and a cold chill fills the room, making Goth shiver as he glares at Nightmare. The dark throne room was getting darker as Nightmare smiled at Goth. 

“I will enjoy breaking you.” He said and gave Goth a small wrapped box. “Happy late birthday.”

Goth carefully unwrapped the box and a dog collar was inside. Goth was frozen with fear as he realized what that might be for. Killer, Horror, and Dust gave him a WTF look. 

“I was going to get him a puppy. I have standards.” Nightmare said, a little offended. 

Goth’s eyes lit up “A puppy?” He said and Nightmare nodded.

“You deserve some form of a childhood at least.” Nightmare said as he vanished. 

“I am so confuzzled.” Goth said.

“Confuzzled?” Killer asked. 

“It’s an in joke.” The smallest explained.

“I see.” Horror said.

When Geno and Death had decided to wake up Goth they freaked out when they saw he wasn’t there. They searched high and low and called everyone they knew in a panic. When they knew that Goth was with no one they knew the reality that he had been kidnapped was sinking in. 

“We have to save him!” Geno said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

Everyone nodded, Palette was especially distraught. 

“We do have to acknowledge that this may be a trap and Nightmare is planning on kidnaping Palette while we rescue Goth.” Ink said and everyone nodded.

“I’m staying with Palette. It’s our best chance.” Dream said, no one argued. 

“So, everyone is going to fight Nightmare while Palette is under Dream’s protection in the Doodlesphere?” Geno asked and everyone nodded. 

“We’re coming Goth, don’t worry.” Geno said as he looked at his silent husband.

Geno held his hand and smiled. Death smiled back weakly, rage boiling just underneath the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! But we are far from over...
> 
> OwO

**Author's Note:**

> A chance at Poth and a slow burn(?).
> 
> I've never seen the fact that Pallet is Nightmare's nephew be addressed, if you know any fics with that theme, please tell me


End file.
